


A True Hero

by stereks_fifth_nipple



Series: Iron Dad and Spider-Son [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anyways, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Father's Day, Fluff, Funny, Gen, Humor, Irondad, No Spoilers, Other, Parent Tony Stark, Precious Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, obviously i mean that's a redundant tag, spiderson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-06 22:51:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19072291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stereks_fifth_nipple/pseuds/stereks_fifth_nipple
Summary: Peter gets Tony something for Father's Day. Tony got him something as well... Sort of.Everything is beautiful and nothing hurts.





	A True Hero

**Author's Note:**

> A special thank you to a certain prompt posted [on tumblr](https://werealljustwinginit.tumblr.com/post/174979182262/guys) that got me going.
> 
> Un-beta'd.

The fidgeting is always the first sign that something is wrong. Tony is practically programmed at this point to prepare for something bad when the kid is fidgeting. Something exploded, he and Ned got lost in New Jersey after taking the wrong bus, a patrol gone wrong; you name it, this kid has done it. 

 

When the first lab day they’ve had all month is spent with him watching Peter fidget out of the corner of his eye, he’s waiting for the kid to cave and tell him what’s wrong. The school year just ended a couple of weeks ago, part of the reason he hasn’t seen the kid was because of the testing, so he knows it doesn’t have to do with schoolwork or little pricks at Midtown. 

 

May dropped him off today on her rare day off before heading off to an art exhibit, so it has nothing to do with the well-being of his aunt. 

 

“Alright, Pete,” Tony called, giving up on the waiting game. He’s never been a patient man. “What’s going on?” 

 

“W-what?” Peter lifted his head up from his work suddenly. “What do you- nothing! Nothing is going on.”

 

“Kid, you’ve practically been bouncing off the walls. I can physically feel the angst.”

 

“I just slept really good last, you know?” He started rambling. “I have a lot of energy because school’s out and, and I haven’t hung out with Ned in a while, so-”

 

Tony raised a finger in the air. “Ah, ah, ah. I’m calling shenanigans. That’s it, we’re done. You’re stressing about something so I’m stressing, and we need to fix this now because we have so many projects to check off your little science to-do list.”

 

“Mr. Stark, you can’t call shenanigans if I answered you, that’s not the way our shenanigans works-”

 

“Shenanigans! Out with it,” Tony said, waving his hand to hurry Peter along.

 

“I just, uh. I got you something.”

 

“You… got me something?” Tony asked, visibly processing this information. It wasn’t very often that Peter got to see Tony look dumbfounded at something, but his slack jaw and confused facial expression was a great example. 

 

“I- yeah. It’s not really anything big, and I know that today technically isn’t  _ for _ me, but I just thought. Well, you’re like a father figure to me so it should count and I should be allowed to show you that I appreciate you.” 

 

“Pete. Kid. What… I don’t understand.” Tony shook his head while watching Peter intently, like he was some fascinating new discovery that he wanted to learn everything about. All because Peter admitted to getting something for him and thinking of him as a father figure in practically the same breath.

 

“It’s Father’s Day, Mr. Stark,” Peter huffed out on a nervous laugh.

 

“It’s… You got me… For Father’s Day…” Tony was breathless.

 

“Here,” Peter said, reaching into his bag and thrusting an envelope toward his mentor. 

 

If Peter noticed the tremble to his hand when he went to open the flap he didn’t say anything. The card he pulled out was a thick cardstock, clearly one of the more expensive Hallmark cards. Tony felt oddly touched at the thought of the kid browsing through  _ Father’s Day _ cards to find him the perfect one. 

 

He pulled out the card and flipped it over to find himself. To find an image of Iron Man. A cartoon version in bright yellow and red just above text that reads ‘A True Hero’ in bubble letters. 

 

When Tony opened the card he found the print that came in the card as well as a lot of handwriting. The card came with the saying: “The values you live by and the way you inspire others make you a hero to so many—not just on Father’s Day, but every day. Wishing you the Happy Father’s Day you deserve!”

 

Tony reached up to scratch his fingers through his facial hair while his eyes roved the rest of the card. Peter clearly tried to write his own message in his nicest handwriting possible but there was so much that it started on the left side and ran all over the card. He wrote: 

 

_ “Thanks for always protecting me and taking care of me. Thanks for always being in my corner, for guiding me and working with me, and for making me feel like I can do anything. I don’t know what I could possibly do or say to show you how thankful I am for you every day. I never thought that I would have this and then you ended up being the father figure I always wanted.  _

 

_ I know you never thought you would be the fathering type, but you are the best dad anyone could have asked for.  _

 

_ Love, Peter.” _

 

Below that in a smaller script he wrote,  _ “P.S. you’ve always been my hero.” _

 

Tony rubbed his entire hand over his face and cleared his throat. “Come here,” he murmured, lifting an arm toward Peter.

 

Peter practically threw himself at Tony at the first chance given, pressing his face into Tony’s neck and wrapping himself around his torso. Tony’s arm came down around him tightly and then the other one followed, rubbing his back gently. 

 

“I know I don’t say it enough, but I love you, Peter.” Tony murmured into his curls. “And I am the luckiest person in the world to have you in my life. Thank you for the card.”

 

Peter said something against Tony’s neck that he couldn’t understand.

 

“What?”

 

“You called me Peter.” The kid said, sounding smug and awed at the same time. 

 

“Yeah, well don’t get used to it. You caught me off-guard.”

 

“I’m not sorry.”

 

“I know you’re not,” Tony snorted. “You know, this whole dad thing makes me feel less guilty about getting your social security number from May and making you my sole benefactor for all my billions and my business.” 

 

“What?!” Peter squaked and tried to pull away from the hug.

 

“Ah, yes,” Tony sighed in dramatic bliss, squeezing Peter tighter. “I can feel it. The familial love.”

  
  



End file.
